


My Sunshine

by the_headband_girl



Category: Classical Music RPF
Genre: Gen, Impulse Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_headband_girl/pseuds/the_headband_girl
Summary: You are my sunshineMy only sunshineYou make me happyWhen skies are grayYou'll never know, dearHow much I love youPlease don't take my sunshine away





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> For Valeria, who made me know the existence of baby Constanza
> 
> Grazie~

_I had one child, dear friends, my cherished and beloved daughter, Constanza, whom the Almighty chose to take from me while she was still but a child._

_I cannot explain to you the profound grief I felt upon losing my precious treasure, Constanza._

* * *

 

The days were usual for Karl upon waking, he is well aware that he is alone in his home as his manservant went to fetch water to clean up the dishes that were left in the kitchen. He took support from one of the chairs as he walked sluggishly onto his feet, waddling about towards his work table, pulling a quill and parchment as he took time to write his last letter.

He took time to reminisce as he wrote the contents of his letter addressed to his certain friends, telling his life as the son to one of the renowned composers of the time, from being a brother, a nephew, grandson and _a father_.

The mere thought of him being a father, drew Karl back into his memories and looked to the yonder beyond his windowsill.

 

Constanza Casella was her name.

She was his illegitimate daughter from one of his students, a daughter of nobility who was wedded to an army officer.

Her illegitimacy was not much noted since she was beloved by her father’s family who accepted her as their granddaughter, niece and grandniece, as much as her parents did love and accepted her.

Music was into her veins, she was a gifted player of the piano like her parents, her uncle and her grandfather before her.

_She was Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart’s granddaughter_.

 

Karl was taken aback on the memory of his daughter as she was beloved by him; her mother, her grandmother as well as he took a while from writing his letter when he reminisced about his daughter. He is well aware she was illegitimate, but it never came to bother him since she is his daughter and nothing else.

At the start it did create a strain between him and her mother, Costanza when it was known she was bearing his child but they reconciled for their love for her. It was a delight to him having and knowing her, wanting what is best for her as well.

The piano was at least the instrument that bound them together, as her parents were musicians, adding the fact that she was the granddaughter of Mozart. Though her parents’ relationship is kept secret, it is not secret at least in Karl’s family that she is beloved by both parents.

 

She was bound to grow as a youthful; elegant lady that she was, like her mother, possibly a musician if given a chance but Fate was not kind to her and to her only family she calls her own. She was almost reaching ten when she got an illness she never recovered from.

Karl was devastated upon noting this, so did his mother who loved her only grandchild dearly it pained them so much that it never went away.

Karl continued writing his letter as he noted the losses in his family, but knowing how much he loved his daughter that noting her pained him, like opening an old wound that almost healed. As he finishes the letter with a sombre note he looks past the windowsill, up towards the sky as he thought of what if.

_What if she lived to be the elegant lady that she was meant to be?_

_What if she lived to be the musician her grandfather would be proud of?_

_What if?_

Karl gently wiped his tears that started spilling from his eyes as he went up, grunting as his aged body waddled towards the bedchamber when the manservant returned back to the kitchen as his letter was kept close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment for this short impulse fic I made for everyone.
> 
> Here's the site on where this came: https://historyandartblog.wordpress.com/2016/03/12/letterscarl-thomas-mozart-about-his-life-and-his-famous-father/


End file.
